The present application is directed to systems and methods for applying stimulating current to a patient for treating insufficient uterine contractions.
Postpartum hemorrhage, which is a significant source of maternal morbidity and mortality in modern obstetrics, occurs in up to 18 percent of births (1,2). Even with appropriate management, approximately 3-4 percent of vaginal deliveries result in severe postpartum hemorrhage in the United States and in other developed nations (3), which can result in occult myocardial ischemia, dilutional coagulopathy, and death (4). While sudden death can occur from rapid and uncontrolled postpartum hemorrhage because of brisk blood loss, many deaths are the result of ineffective management of continuous low-level bleeding (5). In less-developed countries and in rural areas of the United States, maternal hemorrhage is a greater issue. For example, in Zimbabwe, hemorrhage is responsible for 25 percent of maternal deaths. Approximately 125,000 women per year die worldwide due to postpartum hemorrhage (6).
Uterine atony causes more than 90 percent of cases of postpartum hemorrhage (5). Uterine atony is a loss of tone in the uterine musculature postpartum, resulting in the failure of uterine muscles to contract tonically and stop postpartum bleeding. This may be related to the inability of myometrial cells in some patients to act properly as pacemakers for tonic (or phasic) contractions after delivery (7), or may be related to changes in threshold or resting potentials brought on by the delivery process or by administration of medications (8).
Normally, contraction of the uterine muscle compresses the vessels and reduces blood flow after delivery. This increases coagulation, which prevents bleeding. However, lack of uterine muscle contractions can cause an acute postpartum hemorrhage. Many factors can contribute to the loss of uterine muscle tone, including overdistention of the uterus, multiple gestations, polyhydramnios, fetal macrosomia, prolonged labor, oxytocin augmentation of labor, grand multiparity (having given birth 5 or more times), precipitous labor (labor lasting less than 3 hours), magnesium sulfate treatment of preeclampsia, chorioamnionitis, halogenated anesthetics, and uterine leiomyomata (9).
Current treatments for preventing blood loss during uterine atony and/or uterine rupture include radical procedures such as surgery, manual massage, which is often minimally effective, and drugs, such as oxytocin, prostaglandins, and ergot alkyloids. Oxytocin and other drug treatment is a common global application, however such treatment is often not well controlled and can have dangerous side effects for both the mother and the fetus.